Unruly Rose
by xovergurl
Summary: Rosemary Potter has recently inherited not one, but two companies. Now, she has to attend Ouran to show she is capable of doing managing. However, things get complicated when she gets involved with a certain Host Club. Watch Rose battle her way through the craziness, and see if she can win against the world. FEM!HARRY NONMAGIC! *IN THE PROCESS OF BEING EDITED, MAKING IT BETTER*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction. I own nothing. Only OC characters.

**Warnings: **some OOCnes, Fem!Harry, canon deaths, swearing, a hint of violence outburst.

**Notes: **The Weasleys Twins will be a whole lot more... physical?, if that makes sense, towards Rose. They have no sense of personal space, like Tamaki. I will try to stay in character with these people. I'll try to stick as close to the books.

**Pairings: **Mori/Rose, much, much later Tamaki/Haruhi

**Time: **Sixth year for Rose

**NONMAGIC!**

**Unruly Rose**

Rose clutched the car seat. She tried not to let her temper expolde. It wasn't until her fifth year at Hogwarts did everybody at Hogwarts realize her hothead. Despite having black hair, her temper was all her mother's. Or so she was told. Rose glanced at the driver. He stared impassively ahead. Rose frowned. _Damn rich bastards. Wait, I'm one now. Thanks alot Sirius. _

Rose unclenched her hand. She needed to calm down. It wasn't like she was staying here forever. Just one year. Then she goes back to England, where she belongs. England is where her friends are. Yes, there is video chatting. But Rose very much preferred face to face. She slumped her shoulders. Rose could still remember the day the Headmaster told her she was going aboard. And the looks on Ron and Hermoine's faces when she told them pained her everytime.

**Rose looked blankly at Ron and Hermoine, who looked sad and determined.**

**"We could ask Dumbledore if we can go? He'll let us, right?" Hermoine asked. Rose pressed her lips together. She reached up and flattened her bangs over her scar. A nervous habit.**

**"He told me we can only video chat," Rose said. Ron shook his head. **

**"There has to be a way we can go with you. You're going to Japan, for bloody's sake!" Ron exclaimed. Hermoine threw a dirty look at him.**

**"Language, Ronald!" Hermoine said. "It's bad enough you dragged Rose into your ways."**

**Ron looked offended. "What ways?"**

**They began to bicker. Rose only sat back, brushing her fingers through her jet black hair. It stopped at midback. Rose kept getting her fingers stuck in it. She had the cursed messy hair of the Potters. Rose looked at the fighting friends. Hermoine now had a book in her hand, having grabbed it from the desk. She was waving it threateningly in Ron's face. Ron only swiped it away. Rose smiled.**

**"I'll miss you guys," Rose said. Ron and Hermoine looked at her. They both nodded.**

That was a month ago. The trio spent their limited time together. They were always outside. It was also therapeutic for Rose. Ever since Sirius died, she has been fretting. Her depression progressingly got worse weeks after his death. But she got better after that talk with Luna.

Rose tugged off her black gloves. She traced the tattooed words on the back of herright hand. _I must not tell lies._ It looked more like a scar than anything else. Umbridge had the words engraved over and over again. Hermoine would bandage her hand after every sesion. Remus was kind enough to give her a pair of black and a pair of white gloves to cover the tattoo.

Rose put them back on. She was nervous. She kept reaching up to flatten her hair. She really needed to stop that habit. She should have asked Mrs. Weasley to cut her hair, make it neater. No matter. She was on her way to meet her new guardians.

Rose was surprised to hear Sirius had left a will, if only because he was a wanted "criminal". They were just surprised it was kept in effect. Rose mentally cursed. What were her parents and godfather thinking in letting her be sole heir of both the companies.

"We're here, Potta-san," the driver said. Rose blinked. It tooked her awhile to process the sentence.

"Arigato," Rose muttered. The driver helped her out the car. He proceeded to go to the trunk and get out the luggage. It wasn't much. Just a medium sized bag. Fumiko told her to just bring nice clothes and valued possesions.

Rose didn't have much of that.

She walked up to the door, which Rose had to crane back to look. The landscaping far exceeded that of Aunt Petunia's. Rose would have to send a picture of the front yard to her one day. She wished she could see her face when that happened.

The door opened up to reveal a black haired lady. She had wide eyes that matched her hair. She had stress lines over her face. Yet, you can see the happiness when the caught sight of Rose. The lady opened the door wider and stepped out.

"Oh, Rose-chan. Welcome, welcome," Fumiko said. Rose nodded. _Thank God I decided to be different and learned Japanese instead of Spanish. Then again, Hermoine made me learn that too. _

"Thank you for letting me stay at your home. I hope I'm not intruding," Rose said politely. Fumiko waved the apology away.

"Nonsense. You are the heir of two famous companes! You're the goddaughter of my late cousin. I would be heartless not to let you stay," Fumik repiled. She grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside. Rose barely had time to gawk at the interior. She was soon dragged to the living room. It looked formal, with its oak floors and lush couches. Rose delicately sat on the edge of a couch. "Ikki-san and Kaiya-san will be here shortly."

Rose winced as Fumiko flantered away. It amazed her that Fumiko was only 32 with that attitude. Rose rubbed her left elbow. Ikki and Kaiya. Two intimidating people. She had met them at Sirius funeral. And once again at the will reading. It was made clear they both didn't like Rose. They had been in charge of the Black company. Now, Rose is in charge, along with the Potter company.

Kaiya had sneered and huffed at everything Rose said. Her hatred for the girl was no secret. It took a while to realize Ikki felt the same way. He was more sutble about his dislike. His insults were more underlying. While his wife was out there, it was Ikki that knew how exactly to annoy Rose. However, she was used to insults. It was nothing new in her life.

Rose stood up as Ikki and Kaiya walked in. Ikki had a grey suit that made him appear big in height. Kaiya had on a peach kimono with flower on it. Rose didn't bat an eye when they stared at her outfit.

Dudley's shirt was twelve sizes too big. She had tied the back. Rose had to cut about a foot of the jeans. She also had to use both a belt and rope to keep them up. The only nice clothes she had were a few dresses, shirts that weren't Dudley's, and pants that Ginny had gave her. Her sneakers were caked in dried dirt.

Rose bowed. Her black hair came into view. She could see it had gotten itself tangled. Again. "Konnichiwa gonsaimas. I hope I find you both in good health." Rose knew sweet talk wouldnt help. However, she loved the vein that popped out of Kaiya when it did. It reminded her of Uncle Vernon's forehead vein.

"How nice to see you," Ikki said. "Still haven't found a new warobe? Might I recommend the new Hitachin line? I hear it was a hit." Rose mentally sneered. The fashion line was for men.

"How nice of you to tell me that. I just might check it out," Rose muttered. Kaiya wrinkled her nose.

"Enough about clothing! We have to discuss matters that you have no hopes of understadning," Kaiya said. Rose sighed as she took a seat. Kaiya looked scandalized when she did. "How filthy." Rose kept silent. Ikki and Kaiya remained standing.

"Now, child, your qualifactions for being the heir to your father's company is undeniable. However, it's your godfather's that remands a concern," Ikki started.

"He was a wanted criminal who didn't give a damn about his own company. We have kept a good job in maintaing it. I doubt a mere English girl can do anything," Kaiya stated. Rose played with her gloves. _She has no subility, honestly! _

"That is besides the point," Ikki said. "You are to learn how to manage both your father's and godfather's company. From this point on, you will attend Ouran Academy. Understood?"

Rose bobbed her head. She tried not to sneer at Ikki's voice. Kaiya immediately left the room. Rose didn't blink. Ikki stood up. Instead of leaving, he got closer to Rose. He walked until he was right in front of a sitting Rose. Ikki leaned over, until he was pratically nose to nose to Rose.

"You are way in over your head, Rose-chan," Ikki said, his breath tickling her mouth. Rose mentally shuddered. They weren't related by blood, but still. "Such a tiny and beautiful girl like you shouldn't try to live in such an aristocratic world."

Rose looked at Ikki. "I may be over my head, but I will not let my father's company go to the dogs." Rose's mouth curled at the reference.

Ikki stared at Rose with intense grey eyes. Rose glared back. Ikki leaned back, smirking. "You sure are a curious thing." Ikki turned on his heel and left. Rose let out a breath.

"Dear Merlin," Rose muttered. She had to keep an eye out for him. She knew he made a dangerous enemy, but she didn't realize how dangerous he can be. Rose stood up as Fumiko entered.

"I just heard that you'll go to Ouran!" Fumiko squealed. Her hands made wide gestures. "I went there! The uniform is absolutely cute!" Fumiko took Rose's hand and dragged her down an unfamiliar hallway. "I need to see what you brought from Endland!" Rose stumbled as Fumiko lead her to what she assumed to be her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own

**Notes: **Through out this whole story, there will be many things said about Rose's chest size. It's part of the comic relief. I feel if Harry was a girl, he would have a good sized chest. That's my opinion. So, we're going with that.

**Unruly Rose**

"You have so few nice things. We must go shopping!" Fumiko said. Rose shook her head. She pulled her feet on the bed. She watched Fumiko pull out all her belongings. Couple of dresses. Few nice shirts. Not many jeans. Handful of underwear. Photo album. Music player. Pair of worn flats. Old fashioned cloak.

"I hate shopping," Rose stated. Fumiko pouted.

"Then at least give me your measurements! What size is this?" Fumiko held up a black bra. Rose shrugged.

"At least a 40C," Rose said. Rose didn't know anything about bra sizes, so she wasn't sure. She could be wrong. Fumiko's eyes bulged.

"That's bigger than anyone I know!" Fumiko exclaimed. Rose's cheeks reddened. Even back in England, she had one of the biggest chest. Hermoine woud make a passing comment, with Ron blushing beside her. Fred and Geroge had taken turns poking at her chest.

"Yeah, I know," Rose sighed. Fumiko puffed out her cheeks. _Is this lady honestly 32?_ Fumiko turned in the mess she made. It was pitfully small.

"Rose-chan, we need to take you shopping! Besides, we have to go to Ouran to get your uniform fitted. You start school in three days!" Fumiko stated. Rose groaned.

"Fine!" Rose said. Fumiko clapped her hands. She grabbed all of the oversized shirts and jeans. She gingerly picked up Rose's sneakers. "We have to put these in the trash first." Rose agreed.

Rose walked behind Fumiko, who was darting around the store. Rose had gawked at all the clothing. She had also spluttered when she saw the price of them. It was clear the clothes were top of the line. They were desginers who Rose had no hope of saying. Rose was afraid to even touch them.

"What about this?" Fumiko shoved a dress towards Rose. She stared at it. It was blood red and made of silk. It was floor length, and was one shoulder. Rose shook her head.

"When will I wear that?" Rose asked. Fumiko shrugged.

"I meant for me." Rose sighed and left. She had already tried on multiple clothes. Fumiko had only accepted one shirt so far. Rose decided to leave. Rose walked down the strange place. She walked until the expensive area turned to one that looked middle class. Rose entered a promising store.

Five shops and about twenty bags later, Rose was in the limo with Fumiko, who was chattering away. The 32 year old didn't seem to realize that Rose had wandered off by herself. Rose changed into an outfit she had bought. She had pratically liked that blue color on her shirt. She tried to restrained herself, but there were many clothes that Rose liked.

"Oh. We're here! Isn't it beautifil?" Fumiko breathed. She vaulted out the car. Rose got out at a much slower pace. She looked up, up, up at the clock tower.

"It's pink," Rose said. Fumiko, who was already halfway down the walk, looked back and nodded. "_It's pink!" _ Rose stared in shock at the school. Sure, her old school was a massive castle, but still. A bloody pink school.

"Come on, Rose-chan. We need your uniform!" Fumiko said. Rose trudged after her. Rose looked into a window. Students were listening a teacher talk. Rose checked her phone. Then back at the window.

"Fumiko-san, why are there people here on a Saturday?" Rose asked. Fumiko looked back.

"Here, we have school six days a week," Fumiko answered. Rose sighed. _You have got to be kidding me. _Rose pulled her gloves higher. She had bought extra gloves of a variety of colors and lengths. Now, she was wearing a pair of elbow length grey gloves that matched her blue shirt.

They entered what looked like a fitting room. A perky brunette was reading a magizine at her desk. She look up and saw the newcomers. She smiled and flounced to where they were. She bowed.

"Hello! How may I help you two?" the woman asked. Fumiko smiled. She grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her in front of her.

"We are here for a uniform. Mind you,we may have to adjust it, due to her chest size," Fumiko said with a serious expression. Rose blushed as the two ladies openly gawked at Rose's chest. Rose weakly tried to cover her chest with her free arm.

"Can we just get my uniform?" Rose asked. The lady smiled and pulled Rose behind a screen. The lady rumaged around a closet before coming out with an armful of the same uniform.

It was a fitted bodice type dress. It was a canary yellow, Rose imagined. It had a point white collar with a red tie around it. It had long sleeves that ended with another white collar. On the shoulders, it had poof to it. The dress stopped at mid calf. White stockings were in the woman's hand.

Adorable. That's what Rose first thought when she saw the dress. It was adorable. The Hogwarts uniform had a more edgy feel to it. She could only imagine what Ron and Hermoine would say.

"Let's try all of these on!" The lady said. Rose sighed, but complied. What could be the damage, right? It's not like there wasn't one her size.

"I can't believe there wasn't any your size! Not a single one was big enough to fit you. She even had to measure your chest since all the others wasn't even close! I knew your clevage was big, but they're humongous for a tiny thing such as yourself!" Fumiko rambled. Rose put a gloved hand to her cheek.

"Oh, come on! It's not that big of a deal!" Rose said. Fumiko pouted.

"It's a big deal," Fumiko replied. Rose only sighed. Fumiko prattled on. Rose took out her phone. She went through her contacts and chose Ron's. Chances are he had his phone turned on. The ringing went on for two rings before someone picked up.

"Rose!" Ron said. Rose smiled. It was good to hear English again.

"Hey, Ron. How is everyone?" Rose asked.

"Fine. Everyone just woke up. I'm waiting for Lavender," Ron said. Rose frowned.

"Don't you mean Hermoine?" Rose asked.

"Er, no. Bloody hell, I forgot you don't know," Ron said. Rose shifted in her seat. She could imagine Ron's face redder than his hair. "Lavender's my girlfriend."

Rose choked on air. "Really? You and Lavender? Since when?"

"It happened during the train ride. I helped her find Parvatil, and she kissed me on the cheek. Things have gone uphill since then," Ron explained. Rose blinked.

"Does that mean you have had your first kiss?" Rose asked. She heard Ron splutter.

"I'll have you know we have kissed multiple times since then!" Ron said. Rose snorted.

"It's only been a month," Rose said in a deadpanned voice. Ron made a noise.

"I know," Ron muttered. Rose heard a pair of footsteps coming through the phone.

"Won-Won! Who's on the phone?" Lavender asked. Rose giggled into her hand.

"I'm talking to Rose," Ron told her. Lavender screamed something into the phone. It sounded closely to a hello.

"Nice to hear from you too," Rose said.

"Have to go. Bye," Ron said.

"Bye, Won-Won," Rose said. All she heard was the phone getting cut off. Rose laughed. Fumiko, who was still talking, glanced at Rose, before rattling on. Rose decided to text Hermoine. Hopefully her phone was on by now.

_So, Won-Won?,_Rose texted. She recieved an immedite response.

It's revolting. All they do is suck each others face!

_Someone sounds jealous._

I'm not. It's just annoying and disgusting.

_Hang in there. You'll get through this. _Rose replied.

I have been too scarred by all that. I doubt it, Hermoine wrote back.

Rose chuckled and turned her phone. They were nearing the mansion. Rose leaned her head back. She glanced at Fumiko. She was talking something about koala bears. Rose sighed. Three days was all she had left of peace. Then she was going to be thrown into a world of crazy. She always is.

**sailormoonserenity99: **The words _I must not tell lies _were **tattooed**. Instead of ink, it was only needle. If that makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own either of these fine works of art

**Note: **I'm trying to write more. It's very difficult for me. So bare with it

**Unruly Rose**

Ouran Academy. One of the most prestigious schools out there. Future heirs of companies attend this school. The occasional scholarship student is lucky enough to attend. The big clock tower was a beckon to many. And then there was Rose stood in front of her classroom.

Rose tugged on her yellow uniform. She glanced up at the room number. 2-A. The highest class for her year. She could hear the students talk amongst themselves. The teacher was seen reading a book. It was almost time for class.

Rose righted her gloves. They were white this time. They stopped at her wrist. It matched her outfit. Rose tried to finger brush her hair to no avail. She could imagine hair being an absolute mess. Her jet black hair was in waves and somehow got tangled within each other. She gave up. She squared her shoulders and gently knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal one of her new teachers. "Ah, you must be the new student." Rose nodded. "Come in." He ushered Rose inside. The talking immediately stopped. Everyone openly gawked at her. Rose, being used to stares, looked at a point just over them. The teacher gave her a slight push forward. "Introduce yourself."

Rose mentally cringed. First impressions were everything, so she decided to be polite. She bowed. "Konnichiwa. My name is Potta Rosemary. I'm from England. I moved here to experince something outside my home." _Was that good enough? It wasn't true, per say, but good enough. _ A girl raised her hand. Rose looked at her.

"Where did you go to school before?" The girl asked.

"Hogwarts," Rose answered. Murmuring erupted.

"As in _the_ Hogwarts. Where the school is a castle?" Someone else asked. Rose nodded. There were ohhing and ahhing. _There's nothing that special. _

"Enough. It's time for class," The teacher said. He pointed towards an empty seat next to a blond haired guy. He had pretty blue-violet eyes. On his other side was an intimidating black haired guy. Rose noticed he also had glasses like Rose.

Rose made her way towards her new seat. Girls whispered with jealousy. Rose had no idea why. She ginerly took her seat. As the teacher spoke, the blond turned to her. "Welcome, Rose-hime!" He said. _Princess? Did he just say princess? _

"Thank you," Rose replied. The blond took her hand. His face came extremely close to her own. Rose twitched.

"You have such beauiful eyes, hime. Unlike any green I've ever seen!" The guy said. Rose didn't know what to say.

"Tamaki, you're frightening her. You didn't even provide her your name," The black haired guy said. He pulled Tamaki back. He outstretched his hand. "Ootori Kyoya. This is Suoh Tamaki. Plesaure to meet you, hime."

Rose shook his hand. He had a firm grip. "Nice to meet you both. But why the hime?" Tamaki then went on about the Host Club and that all the girls were princesses. Rose stared at him. Flowers seemed to bloom around him. Rose looked at Kyoya. He was writing something down in a black notebook. Unsure, Rose turned her attention to the teacher. She knew it was going to get crazy.

* * *

Rose wandered around Ouran, lost. She needed to find Kyoya. Ouran was different from Hogwarts. Lunches were different. Teachers were the ones to switch classes. Flowers seemed to swirl around Tamaki when he chattered to Rose. During lunch, Tamaki dragged Rose with him. Kyoya was no help. He would only write in his notebook. Girls stared at Rose, who was with Tamaki.

Rose adjusted her glasses. Yesterday, she went to a top of the line eye doctor. He had prescribed Rose her glasses. They went from round to square. They were a light shade of black. She was fond them. She could see much better with them than the round rimmed one. She had gotten them from the Dursley's, which explained alot.

Rose tightened her hold on Kyoya's black notebook. After school had ended, Tamaki dragged Kyoya out. His notebook had fallen out. She remembered Tamaki rambling about the Host Club, and what they did. If she remembered correctly, they were in Music Room 3.

After many wrong turns, she found herself in front of it. She clutched the door handle on one hand, and Kyoya's notebook in the other. Rose squared her shoulders and opened the door. Red rose petals and wind hit Rose's face. She blinked. A bright light appeared as Rose further opened the door.

Rose stepped inside. Lush couches were occupied by a several girls. Tea sets were on the tables. Through the sea of yellow, you could see the occastional blue uniform of the boys. _Tamaki_ _wasn't kidding about the entertaining of girls after school. _Rose looked up to see Kyoya ushering the girls out. _Did I really take that long? Then again, I stopped by one of the libraries. _The girls took no notice of Rose standing there. After the last girl was out, Kyoya turned to Rose.

"Rose-hime. What brings you here after club hours?" Kyoya asked. Before she could answer, Tamaki grabbed Rose and hugged her.

"Rose-hime! What took you so long? I awaited your return back to me, but was heartbroken to not find you here," Tamaki said. By the time he finished speaking, the rest of the Host members were around them. Tamaki also had Rose in a dip.

"I was in the library," Rose said. She didn't try to get out of Tamaki's grip. She would find an oppourtinity for that later. Tamaki pulled Rose out of the dip and pushed her towards the others. He gripped Rose's upper arm.

"Whose's this?" A pair of red headed twins leaned forward and peered at her. Rose was reminded of the Weasley twins.

"This is Potta Rosemary. She's from England. She is the heir of both her father's and godfather's companies. She's here to check on the Japanese part of the companies," Kyoya said. Rose didn't blink an eye. She had heard him rattle off information about someone when Rose made the mistake to ask about him.

"Ro-chan has pretty eyes. Ne, Takashi?" A tiny blond boy said. He was sitting on the shoulders of a tall guy. The contrast between them was astounding. Rose leaned her head back slightly to look at the near giant.

"Ah," He said.

"Guys, you're in her personal space," Rose looked at the last person. He had such large eyes. And he looked surprisingly femine. He stepped up and smiled.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," He said. Rose smiled. Haruhi indicated towards the tall person and the boy on his shoulders. "The tall one is Morinozuka Takashi. The one on his shoulders is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. They're in third year." Rose was shocked. _That tiny blond is a third year in this school?_

"You can call us Honey and Mori!" The blond said. Rose nodded. The twins linked arms and smiled mischievously. _They are like Fred and George._

"I'm Hikaru," The left one said.

"I'm Kaoru," The right one said.

"And we're the Hitchinn twins!" They announced. Rose tilted her head. She examined them before nodding to herself.

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru, Kaoru," She said. Tamaki twirled her around.

"You mustn't get close to them, Rose-chan. They're bad news!" Tamaki warned, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean, dono?" They said. Tamaki let go of Rose and argued with the twins. Rose turned to Kyoya. She outstretched her hand that had his notebook.

"You dropped this," Rose stated. Kyoya looked at the notebook and took it. He had an oddly satisfated look on his face.

"You could have just gave it to me tomorrow," Kyoya said. He pushed his glasses up so the light reflected on it.

"Well, you always seem to be writing something in it, so I thought I should return it to you," Rose replied. The twins stopped teasing Tamaki. They turned to her. Rose stared at them. "What?" Tamaki and the twins rushed to Rose, arms outstretched.

"Such nobleness!" Tamaki cried. As they neared Rose, she took a giant step to the right. They fell on their faces. Tamaki sat up, comical tears running down his face.

"Mommy! Rose-chan is being mean!" He shouted to Kyoya. Rose looked at him, confused, as he went to a corner and grew mushrooms.

"Mommy?" Rose asked. Haruhi came up behind Rose.

"Kyoya-sempai's the mom. Tamaki-sempai's the dad," Haruhi asked, as if that explained everything. It probably did. Rose nodded slowly.

"Right. And is that normal?" She asked as she pointed to the mushrooms. Haruhi nodded. _Bloody hell._ "I better get going. It was nice meeting you all. See you tomorrow, Kyoya-san, Tamaki-san."

Rose walked out the door. She could hear Tamaki complain to Kyoya about Rose leaving so suddenly. She pulled out her phone and texted Hermoine. She wrote long paragraphs about her day and about the Host Club. She had a feeling she was going to see a lot of the Host Club.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I wasn't the attention it got. Anyway, thank you **xDarklightx** for your suggestion. That's why I left Rose unsure, because I was unsure myself. And to **Opinr, **all in due time, all in due time


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Me no own this. At all.

**Unruly Rose**

Rose has been going to Ouran for the past two weeks. Things have been going well. Tamaki and Kyoya kept asking Rose to go to the Host Club. Tamaki does a more dramatic approach to it, though. He cried every time Rose said no. She kept trying to explain she was busy, but Tamaki wasn't having it. However, today Rose was free for once.

Rose had her head ducked down. She was writing the assignment on her notebook. It was the end of the day, and Rose knew what was next.

"Rose-hime! Come to the Host Club! It will be of good courtesy," Tamaki said. Kyoya was behind him. He was usually gone at this time, but he probably sensed something different today.

"Sure," Rose answered. She wrote the last line of the homework assignment. She looked up to see Tamaki's eyes brimming with tears. Rose was taken aback, not expecting that reaction.

"At long last, you have accepted my offer!" Tamaki spun around.

"But I won't request you," Rose interupted. Tamaki froze. Rose could pratically see an arrow shoot through him. Rose plowed on. She cleared her face to show that of sweet innocence. "I don't think it's fair for the rest of them. We're already such good friends. Right, Tamaki-sama?"

Tamaki had frozen even more, if that was possible. Then with grand gestures, he hugged Rose and did a whole monologue thing that Rose completely ignored. Rose wiggled her way out of Tamaki's arms. She turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san, can you tell the types again?" Rose asked. Kyoya looked at Tamaki who was still over the moon. He turned around and walked away. Rose took this as a sign to follow him. Once outside, he handed Rose a magazine. It had all the Hosts on it.

"Tamaki is the Prince type. Haruhi is the Natural type. The twins are the Little Devils. Honey-sempai is the Boy Lolita. And Mori-sempai is the Wild type," Kyoya informed. Rose looked at him.

"What about you?" She asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, making the light relect back. Rose needed to know how he did that. She wanted to do that with her own glasses

"The Cool type," He replied.

Rose nodded. "I see it." She handed the magazine back. Kyoya took it from her and put it away to who knows where. He briskly walked to Music Room 3. Rose could barely keep up.

"What made you decide to come today of all days?" Kyoya asked, his voice neutral. However, he couldn't decieve Rose.

"I was busy with both my companies. I was learning the ropes. Then I had to do homework in between that. I finished everything, so I decided to check out your club," Rose said. Kyoya simply nodded. They were halfway to the room. Rose looked at him. "What do you think my type is?"

Kyoya didn't answer. He only kept walking around towards the club. Rose scowled. It was only a simple question. Or was he thinking of an answer? Rose doubted it. She glanced once again at Kyoya, only to find his face in a poilte smile. Rose faltered.

"It would be in the best interest of everyone for you to sit down a bit with everyone, then make your decision in the end. However, it will cost extra, if you're up to it," Kyoya said. Rose stared at him, before speeding up.

"I suppose," Rose repiled. As Kyoya flashed a smile, it wasn't one of his usual fake happy ones. More like borderline creepy, greedy, and fake politeness. Rose was sure that was the smile of Satan. Rose flattened her bangs.

She was in for it now.

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

This is what Tamaki had told Rose numerous times. So many times, in fact, Rose knew it by heart. When Rose opened the door, alone (Kyoya having left already), red rose petals gently swept her face, much like last time. But it was different. She was guest this time. A small breeze ruffled her hair slightly. A blinding light overwhelmed her vision, which was going a bit too far in Rose's opinion.

And when the door opened, without a creak, seven people awaited her. Haruhi was seated on a refined, red chair. Tamaki stood proud and tall, his hands resting on the top of the chair, beind Haruhi. Kyoya stood on his right, with the Hitachiin twins in identical postures to Tamaki's left. Hunny and Mori were to Kyoya's right, making a sweet, and comical contrast.

In voices like velvet, they greeted Rose with warmth and happiness.

_"Welcome."_

* * *

Rose was currently seated with the Hitachiin twins. She tried not to laugh at her fellow swooning classmates. Rose, used to ridiculous acting twins, merely laughed along to their jokes. She reached up to her hair and flattened her bangs. She glanced at Haruhi's table, which has since expanded from the beginning.

True to her word, Rose skipped Tamaki, and sat with Haruhi. Rose liked Haruhi. The genuine compliments, and neutral voice was enough to make anyone melt. Haruhi had made a comment on Rose's gloves, making the other girl swivel to her. Rose made up a lie on how they were a fashion trend in England.

Still, Rose knew Haruhi was not the type for her. Rose felt like Haruhi was more of outside Host person for Rose to talk to. It barely made sense to Rose herself, but she knew that while she like him, Haruhi was more of a friend than a Host. Still, it was clear Haruhi was a natural when it comes to conversation.

After a couple minutes, she moved from Haruhi to the twins. Right off the bat, Rose knew it wasn't going to work. She already had to deal with another pair of mischevious twins back in England. It was comforting to know there were others out there in the vast world. Rose looked up in time to see one of their infamous acts.

"-then Kaoru wouldn't stop crying and trembling. All that just for a litle spider," Hikaru teased. Kaoru looked at his twin. He made his bottom lip stick ever so slightly. _And are those tears?_

"Hikaru, you know how afraid I am of spiders," Kaoru protested. Hikaru's eye's widen. The surrounding girls watched them with rapt eyes, clutching each other. Rose was fully aware of the hand gripping her upperarm.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just felt like a brave big brother, I wanted to tell others," Hikaru replied. Rose had to look away, not sure she can stomach it when the twins whispered each others names and clung to each other like a life line. As the other girls cried out, Rose slipped away. She walked towards where Mori and Hunny were.

A considerable lesser number of girls were there. They scooted out of the way, making room for the newcomer. As Rose sat down, she immediately felt at home. She didn't know why. Home was Hogwarts, where there is lively talk and rumors swirling around. It was hectic and chaotic. Yet the atmosphere around this table was, well, _sweet._

As Hunny asked what cake she wanted, Rose glanced at the silent giant next to Hunny. His stoic face was enough for Rose to blush and look away. When she stuttered out an answer for Hunny, it was Mori who placed the treat in front of her. Rose gave a thankful smile.

"Ro-chan, what's it like in England?" Hunny asked. Having been quiet the past few minutes, Rose was startled out of her silence. So, she talked about the scenery mostly. She felt to uncomfortable to talk about people just yet. And Hunny somehow knew that. He squeezed his bunny, and rambled on about his favorite treats from England.

Rose glanced up to see Mori looking at her. They stared at each other, before Mori moved something her way. She looked down to see a fancy tea cup filled with a lemon smelling aroma. Rose preferred another beverage, but was touched by the gesture. She raised the cup to her lips. What was unnoticed by everyone was a certain someone was watching them.

Kyoya stared at Rose and Mori, before jotting something down on his notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC.

**Author's Notes: **People actually like this, wow. I impress myself.

**Unruly Rose**

Rose put a small piece of cake in her mouth. A bit of icing on her lower lip. She licked her lips. The chocolate mixed in nicely with the melted peanut butter. Still, it was a far cry from her favorite dessert, treacle tart. Oh, how she missed it. It would bring comfort to her right now.

She set her fork down. She listened to Hunny's voice. He was talking to the girls there, who were cooing at his antics. She looked down at the table, before Rose peeked from under her eyelashes to look across the table at Mori. He stayed silent. Rose looked away. It was a nice change, the silence with Mori. Whereas with the others, either the Host or the girls would drag her into conversation. Yet, no one here demanded that of her.

Rose sighed contently. She leaned back on her seat, letting the soft chair comfort her. It has been quite a while since she has been able to just relax. With both Kaede and Ikki breathing down her neck, it has been stressful. Her muscles loosened. She was feeling less tense.

"Host Club is closed for the day," Kyoya's voice rang out. Rose jumped, startled. She didn't realize that the time had gone that fast. Blinking, she slowly stood up, reluctant to leave. Rose made her way towards the door, but a body crashed into her.

Tamaki had flung himself at her. Naturally, they both went down. Rose squirmed under Tamaki, trying to get out. However, he had a surprisingly strong hold on her. Tamaki then got up, and lifted Rose with him, making her crash against him. The air in her lungs was all but gone by then. It didn't help that he started spinning her around.

Rose was reduced to a breathless bag of nothing. She couldn't even squeak in surprise. It wasn't until Tamaki dropped her did she finally get to take deep breaths. She coughed and spluttered.

"Your decision to come here has made me happy, Rose-chan!" Tamaki said. Rose barely registered the switch from hime to chan. She was still trying to catch her breath. The twins leaned over her on either side.

"Tono, I think you just about killed her," Hikaru said.

Kaoru jumped right in. "She went from a deep blue to a slightly lighter blue just now." Tamaki froze in place. Rose only had time to take a breath, before Tamaki was in her face. Wide blue-violet eyes stared apologetically at her. Rose spluttered again.

"Please forgive me. I couldn't contain my excitement!" Tamaki rambled. Rose tuned him out, once again trying to regain her breathing. Those crashing's and spinning's is not good for one's health. Even the Weasley twins were more considerate than this.

Just when Rose couldn't take the closeness, a pair of strong hands gripped her hips and yanked her away. In what appeared to be in slow motion, Tamaki fell on his face, and Rose was swept to the side.

She was gently put down on her feet. A simple look back made her realize it was Mori that came to her rescue. While Tamaki was left confused on the floor, she was able to regain her breath. It wasn't until she finally regained it did she feel that Mori's hands were still firmly placed on her hips. Rose hoped no one saw the light blush on her cheeks.

Hunny came towards them, Usa-chan in his arms. He came to a stop in front of them. "You looked liked you were about to turn a whole new color of blue! Good thing I sent Takashi, ne?"

Rose blinked. "Oh. Thank you both." She gently shook herself off from Mori, who snatched his hands back, as if they burned. In a daze, she walked to the door, deliberately stepping on Tamaki, who was still on the floor. She fought back the blush, which was making a raging appearance.

She passed Kyoya on the way out. Rose happened to glance at his face. She almost stopped her pace, when she saw the knowing look on his face. She didn't like that look on him. It made him more like Satan. Rose ran out, not wanting to know what he knows.

* * *

It was a couple days after Rose's first day in the Host Club. Kaede, who noticed how happy she was afterwards, had slammed her with work. Literally. Files upon files of paper were thrown at her by Kaede. Rose hadn't seen much of Ikki, thank God for that.

Tamaki had tried to get Rose back to the Host Club. By now, she wouldn't even look at him or let him finish his sentence before she said no. It's not like she didn't want to go. Well, there was a part of her that didn't want to go, due to the little scene with Mori. She was recovering, until Mori intervened. It was unlike her, and doesn't know what got into her. Tamaki had taken her by surprise. Besides that, she wanted to go. But she had a lot of work to do anyway.

However, Tamaki had a different idea. An actual good one at that.

Tamaki and Kyoya were currently in the Music Room. Preparations for tomorrow's theme were being made. The rest of the Hosts were on their way. Tamaki was sitting regally on his chair, brooding. Kyoya was calculating the expected profits. Out of the blue, Tamaki walked towards Kyoya. He stopped a few steps away, before pointing at Kyoya, who didn't bother looking up.

"Kyoya! Help Rose-chan with her work, so she can visit the Host Club!" Tamaki commanded. Kyoya still didn't bother looking up.

"Why are you insistent on getting Rose-hime here?" Kyoya asked. It was only then did he spared him a glance. Tamaki turned, so his back was to Kyoya. He lifted his hands up, palms to the sky.

"Because there's something about her. And I want to be friends with her," Tamaki said. Surprised, Kyoya turned his head to look at him properly. He didn't think no one else had noticed. But then again, Tamaki never failed to amaze him. "What do you say?"

Kyoya stared at him. The things Tamaki had said were surprisingly perspective. "Alright." Tamaki then went on a monologue that Kyoya expertly tuned out. What Tamaki failed to notice was that it wasn't often Kyoya didn't do something, unless he got something in return. This time was no exception.

* * *

Kyoya was walking with a purpose. He took long, meaningful strides to his destination. He stared straight ahead, not exactly paying attention to the frivolous antics of his fellow peers. Kyoya had one thing to do at the moment. And that was to get Rose to the Host Club.

For Tamaki, he wanted to know this girl who was shrouded in mystery. Tamaki wanted to be friends with the girl who was that special quality you just can't explain. Tamaki somehow knew that Rose was unique. How, you ask? No one knows. But that is why Tamaki wants to be friends.

Kyoya, on the hand, saw the benefits of the friendship. Rose was the owner of not just one, of two powerful companies. She went to the most prestigious school in England. By being friendly with her, Kyoya gained power. He gained more thread for his spider web. Still, he would be stupid to not realize a small part of him did want to get to know her better, for the sheer fun of it.

He didn't have to walk for long. Rose was making her way out of the Second Library. Kyoya could tell, even from a distance, the bags under her eyes, and the weight on her shoulder. Her arms gripped files of paper like a lifeline. They were soon outside. She walked briskly away, heading to her limo. Halfway there, Kyoya successfully interceded her from going inside the limo.

Rose looked up, startled. "Kyoya-san! What happened?"

Kyoya gave one of his polite smiles. Rose took a sutble step back. "Do you need help with that?' He nodded towards the files.

"As in help in carrying them?" Rose asked.

"Help as in getting that finished," Kyoya corrected. Rose looked confused. Kyoya kept on smiling. "For a price. I help you finish that, you come to the Host Club."

Rose blinked. She was at a loss on what to say. On one hand was the help of Ootori Kyoya. On the other hand, _it was Ootori Kyoya._ She looked down at the files of paper. She sighed in defeat. "I accept your offer." Rose looked up at him.

Kyoya tilted his head, so the light reflected off it. He gave another smile. "Wonderful. Let's start right away." He waited for Rose to say something. She could only wave away the limo driver and turn back inside. Kyoya's footsteps echoed inside her head.

Why did it feel like she sold her soul to the Devil himself?

* * *

Rose scribbled as fast as she could. Kyoya was spewing out information left and right. Rose didn't bother if it was right or not. She knew Kyoya did give her the right stuff to write down. She wrote down everything he said on what seemed to be on the right box.

After awhile, Kyoya stopped speaking. Rose massaged her gloved hand. It has long since cramped. Kyoya looked at the white gloves. The question was obvious in his eyes, but he didn't voice it. Rose was grateful for that.

"We're done," Rose sighed in relief. Kyoya stood up.

"We will be expecting you tomorrow," Kyoya said. Rose nodded meekly. He gave one last polite smile, before leaving`the classroom. Rose slumped into her chair. She listened to the retreating steps of Kyoya. She groaned and placed her head on the table.

"Was it worth it?" Rose muttered under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. What a surprise.

**Author's Note: **All this attention is simply amazing.

**Unruly Rose**

Rose secured the white glove on her hand. She looked around the empty classroom. Just a few minutes ago, a well meaning Tamaki had grabbed her hand to drag her to Music Room 3. However, he grabbed the tip of her glove, and pulled, pulling the glove with him. Rose nearly had a heart attack. Luckily it was her left hand that was exposed. Rose had reached over and snatched the glove back. She glared at Tamaki, who scrambled out the door. Fortunately, Kyoya left with him, asking no questions.

Rose let out a shaky sigh. Her heart was still beating fast. She took deep breaths to steady herself. She squared her shoulders and stood up. Rose gathered her stuff, and walked out the classroom. She walked down the bustling halls. Rose noticed how there were quite a couple of latecomer girls going to the Club.

As Rose kept on walking, someone bumped into her. Rose, not expecting either the bump or the force behind it, was sent sprawling on the floor. Her stuff was squished under her chest. Rose lifted her head in time to see a red-brown mane of hair whip out of sight. She sat up. She frowned in confusion. She only thought that the yakuza would be that rude. She was mistaken.

As she reached over to pick up her notebooks, a robed arm beat her to it. For a moment, she was back at Hogwarts, with its eccentric outfits and people. When she jerked her head up, a hooded figure was staring back at her. Rose opened her mouth in shock, before snapping it shut.

"Thank you," Rose said. The hooded figure helped her up as well. As Rose dusted herself off, she took a closer looked the figure. They had dark hair, and a cat puppet was perched on his hand. "I'm Rose. What's your name?"

The figure took a step back, before making a creepy laugh. Rose frowned. "Nekozawa Umehito. Black Magic Club President." He leaned forward, the puppet somehow holding a creepy smile. "If you join, you get a free Belzenef."

Rose shifted back. "I was actually heading towards the Host Club. I made a promise to go there, you see. Don't want to break a promise."

Nekozawa began to walk away. "If you decide otherwise, you are welcome."

Rose stood, confused. As he backed away, a beam of a flashlight shone on his face. An earsplitting shriek of "Murderers!" was heard as he ran away. Rose looked back and saw the twins, holding a flashlight. They had an identical smirk on their faces.

"Do you always carry a flashlight?" Rose asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"No." Kaoru answered. They didn't offer a further reason for that. They came to her side, and took an arm each. They hoisted her up, her feet a few inches off the floor, and walked to the Club. Rose was left to helplessly kick the air. She tried to squirm her way out, to no avail.

"My stuff," Rose muttered. The twins payed her no mind. She looked back to see her notebooks once again on the ground.

Before long, they were in front of Music Room 3. As the twins pushed the door open, Rose got another face full of roses. She spat out a petal that got into her mouth. As the light went away, she was able to fully see everyone there. Rose was put down. The twins left her to go to the awaiting girls. The room was just like she remembered.

"Rose-hime," Kyoya said. Rose gave a small gasp, before stumbling forward in shock. She whirled around, and saw Kyoya in a relaxed stance. "Who will you be requesting for today?" Rose looked at the table where Hunny and Mori were. "I see." She looked at him and saw him push up his glasses. Rose touched her own, before heading to Hunny's table.

Rose sat down in between a strawberry blonde girl and perky brunette. Hunny's expression brightened up when he saw Rose sitting across from him. "Ro-chan! I thought you wouldn't come back!"

Rose gave a tiny smile. "No, I just had a lot of work to do for my companies. Kyoya was kind enough to help me finish, so I can come here."

Hunny's expression turned to one of understanding. He pushed a piece of cake over to her. This time it was a red velvet cake, with an elaborate set of icing roses of various colors. Rose smiled and grabbed a fork.

As she began eating her cake, the blond next to her turned so she was looking at Rose. "Gomen." Rose, with the fork in her mouth, turned to stare in confusion at the girl. Brown eyes looked back apologetically back. "I would have helped you up, but my friend dragged me away."

Rose kept on staring, until the light bulb went off. She was talking about when someone else knocked her down. She gave a nervous giggle, before waving her hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. Someone else was able to help me. Nothing to lose sleep over."

The blonde sagged in relief. "How nice to hear. I'm Ito Hana. 1-C."

Rose smiled. "Potta Rosemary. 2-A." It was still strange to hear her last name like that. It was the "Japanese" version of her last name, according to Fumiko.

For the rest of the Club, Hana and Rose made small talk. Well, it was Hana that did most of the talking. She reminded Rose of Fumiko. Rose didn't bother listening to Hana, who went on about the latest lines in fashion. Rose nodded occasionally, to keep up appearances. When Club ended, Rose sighed in relief as Hana shot up and left. Rose didn't have an opportunity to talk to Hunny or Mori. Well, mostly Hunny since he did more of the talking.

Rose stretched as she got up. She looked around, and saw she was the last one, again. She made her way quickly to the door. However, she didn't get far. Hunny's voice stopped her halfway to the exit.

"Ro-chan, what did Hana-chan mean when she couldn't help you? Did something happen?" Hunny asked. His face was one of concern.

"It was nothing, really," Rose replied. By then, the rest of the Host Club member were by Hunny's side. Their expressions made it clear they would leave her alone, until she told them. She sighed. "Someone bumped into me, and I fell. Luckily, someone else helped me up. You see, nothing to worry about."

"Was it on purpose?" Haruhi asked. Rose hesitated to tell. However, Haruhi saw right through it. "It was, wasn't it?" Rose simply shrugged. Tamaki sped towards her and gripped her arms.

"My poor damsel. You must have hurt! Come, tell your uncle where it hurts!" Tamaki exclaimed. Rose looked at him over her glasses, which were on the verge of falling.

"I wasn't hurt when I fell, but your hands are cutting the blood circulation on my arms," Rose said. Tamaki let go of her. She raise her hand, and put her glasses back into place.

"Who was the one to help you?" Haruhi asked. Rose looked at him.

"Nekozawa-senpai," Rose replied. Tamaki yelped, before making his way over to Rose, who sidestepped him. Tamaki fell. He stayed on the floor.

"What did that evil doer want from you?"Tamaki questioned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"He only helped me pick up my things. Though he did want me to join his club," Rose mused. Tamaki wailed.

"Don't do it, Rose-chan. I beg of you!" Tamaki said. Comical tears streamed down his face. Rose made her way out. Once again, she didn't get far.

"Rose-chan!"

She turned. Tamaki had gotten off the floor, and stood in a very princely manner. The quick mood swings were starting to freak Rose out. She reluctantly stopped, not wanting to listen to a monologue. Surprisingly, it wasn't one.

"As a token to show our sorrow for not being there, the Host Club invites you to an outing this weekend. We will have a picnic, like the commoners!" Tamaki offered.

"No."

Rose could have sworn an arrow went through him. He slumped over to a corner. He poked at a mushroom that Rose could have sworn wasn't there before. She turned around, and walked away. She didn't get far, once again.

"It would be in the best interest of everyone for you to go," Kyoya's voice rang out. Rose stopped. She turned around. She would need eye contact in order to deal with the Devil. What she failed to notice was that the rest of the Host Club was looking at Kyoya with confused expressions.

"I suspect I would be busy. " Rose started. Kyoya gave a polite smile.

"You know, at this outing, I would be sure to pack treacle tart," He said. Rose froze.

"No one knows how to make it here," She said suspiciously. Kyoya kept on smiling.

"I have my ways of getting the recipe," Kyoya replied. Rose stood in one place.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then. I'll see you later. I'll come back tomorrow after club hours to get more information," Rose said curtly. She whirled around and walked briskly out, disappointed she fell for that one.

Even before she left, she heard Tamaki praise Kyoya's quick thinking. Rose sighed irately before walking away faster. She didn't want to deal with him until tomorrow.

* * *

"It will a spectacular day! The sun will be out and hit my skin in just the right way. Oh, imagine it Haruhi, with you in cute, feminine clothing!" Tamaki said. He went on, while the rest of the Hosts were not looking so pleased. Except for Kyoya, who had a self satisfied smirk on.

"Tamaki, this outing is to take place on Sunday, correct?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki nodded. "And all of us are gong to be there, as well as Haruhi and Rose, right?" Tamaki nodded again. "Haruhi usually wears more feminine clothing at this time, yes?" A delighted Tamaki had started getting stars in his eyes. "Which means Rose-hime will learn Haruhi's secret, or am I wrong?"

Everybody froze. They clearly hadn't thought this through.

* * *

Rose looked out the limo window. She saw the changing leaves fall to the ground. Japan was beautiful in autumn. Then, again, she was told it was always that beautiful. However, she won't e able to see spring, when the cherry blossoms grow. She would be back in England. Rose was in Japan until the end of the school, and would go back to finish school there. She bumped her head to the glass.

Why she agreed to the outing? She has no idea. Perhaps she craved treacle tart more than she thought. Or maybe it was her growing crush on Mori. Yes, she was already in the crushing stage. When Rose started liking someone, she liked them. Rose just hopes not to have it lead to something else. Because if it does, she won't be able to leave.

Rose straightened up. They were nearing the mansion, and she could see Kaede waiting for her. Which means something is happening. That, or no other driver was available. As the car slowed. Kaede briskly walked to Rose's side. She tried not to wince.

The door flung open, and Rose was assaulted by the smell of perfume. Peppermint to be exact. "You're needed in a meeting. Now."

Rose ignored the sour tone. "Why?"

"Because you are in charge. Now, go away," Kaede snapped. She slammed the door shut. Kaede barked to the driver the address of the meeting. They soon left. Rose blinked, and looked down.

"Can you make a stop at a clothing store? It will be an embarrassment to the company if I went in my school uniform," Rose said. The driver nodded, before making a right turn. Rose sat back, thanking Merlin and God she brought her credit card that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Wow, look at this, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Author's Note: **I look forward for your review, guys. Sorry I have been absent. The final days of school are always the hardest in my opinion.

**Unruly Rose**

Rose walked briskly to Music Room 3. She need the details from the Hosts. She scowled as she remembered earlier. Tamaki had been frantic that day. Whenever she mentioned Haruhi, no matter how indirect, Tamaki would spiral into a frenzy and babble about "keeping his daughter's secret". Whatever that meant. Rose huffed, annoyed.

Not only was Tamaki a problem, but the meeting yesterday held discussions of stuff Rose had no hope of knowing. She improvised, which always seems to get her by. Ikki only showed her the basics. It will be up to Rose herself to learn the rest. She walked faster. She had homework to do, and company business to attend was an off day for the Hosts, so she didn't have to wait until after Club hours like she thought she would. Which was a good thing for her.

She finally made it to the entrance. Rose opened the door and was relieved that no flower petals hit her face. She silently walked in. However, she came to a halt at the scene in front of her.

Haruhi and Tamaki were facing each other. The twins flanked her side. Tamaki had tears streaming down his face, while Haruhi remained their emotionless. Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders. They were on the side, with Kyoya next to them. It seemed only Kyoya was aware of Rose's presence. They stared at each other, before Kyoya put a finger against his mouth. The universal sign of 'stay quiet'.

Rose looked back at the group, and paid attention to what was going on. Tamaki grasped Haruhi's face in his hands. "You must understand! Rose-chan could learn your secret."

"I thought you wanted me to be more feminine, sempai," Haruhi stated. Tamaki violently shook his head.

"The risk is too great. What is she says something? We can't have people knowing you're a girl!" Tamaki screamed. Rose's eyes widened. _Haruhi is a girl?_

"I honestly don't care if she knows or not. And I don't think she will tell anyone," Haruhi shot back. Tamaki whirled around to Kyoya.

"Mommy! Haruhi's rebelling again!" Tamaki shouted. Rose blinked in confusion. "Don't you think we should do something?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He leaned over, and looked directly at Rose. "I don't know. What do you think, Rose-hime?" Tamaki and the others froze, afraid to turn around. Rose could have sworn it got twenty degrees colder.

Rose lifted her chin. "I think Rose should know what is going on." They slowly turned. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny squeaked when they saw the hard look on her face. They all seemed unsure on what to do. "Why is Haruhi dressing up like boy and keeping it a secret?" The twins and Tamaki started freaking out, running around and shouting ridiculous suggestions.

"I broke a 8 million yen vase. I had to pay it back. At first I was a dog running errands, then I became a Host. I need to be a boy to be a Host, and in the beginning, I was in boy clothes. So, I kept disguising as boy," Haruhi explained. Rose looked at the three idiots, then back at Haruhi.

"I suppose that makes sense. I'll keep it a secret then," She turned from Haruhi to Kyoya. "What's the plan for Sunday?"

"Everyone has to bring something. You and Haruhi have been put in charge in making the food. The rest of us will bring other things. It's expected to be hot, so bring light clothing. Be there early," Kyoya informed her. He looked displeased at the "early" part. Rose began to agree with the plan, but then frowned.

"Sunday is when the drivers have their day off," Rose said. They looked at each other, unsure on what to do. The twins and Tamaki were still throwing out ideas at one other. Rose then perked up. She looked at Haruhi. "Since we are making the food, why don't I sleep over on Saturday? Will that be alright?"

Somehow, through their babbling, the idiots heard her question. They stopped, and simultaneously whirled around. They held their breaths as they watched for Haruhi's response. "I don't see why not."

That comment sent them into a frenzy.

The twins and Tamaki both ran towards them. Rose had the foresight in stepping away. Haruhi wasn't so lucky. They cooed at the idea of Haruhi having a sleepover with a girl. Rose rubbed her forehead with a gloved hand.

"Ah, my daughter is finally showing her feminine side! Thank you, Rose-chan," Tamaki shouted. Rose was already half way out the door. She scoffed, before shooing them away.

"As long there's treacle tart, then you're welcome," Rose replied. She walked out the door. She gave a relived sighed before heading towards the limo. This is proving to be more trouble than she thought.

* * *

Rose sighed as the school day was finally over. All she had to do was go with Haruhi and she can escape the pink school. Rose stretched and watched as Tamaki flounced over her way. He had a starry eyed look on his face and Rose was starting to regret her decision to go tomorrow.

"Ah, Rose-chan, packing up to go with Haruhi, I see," Tamaki said. Rose looked at him. "Two young girls like yourselves shouldn't walk alone. You guys can ride with me!"

Rose stared at him, unsure on what to say. She didn't mind if Tamaki went with them, but she doubted Haruhi will feel the same way. However, she didn't have to answer, seeing as Kyoya came to Rose's desk.

"I'm afraid you can't go." Kyoya said. Tamaki pouted.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you're staying with me today, and I don't want to stop anywhere. We have stuff to work on. And not just for the outing tomorrow," Kyoya said. Tamaki got a sad look. Rose took this as her cue to leave. She gathered up her bag with sleepover essentials and before Tamaki could say anything, Rose was already out the door.

She went outside to find the twins and Haruhi waiting near the exit. Rose quickened her pace to get to them. Haruhi had an irritated look when Rose arrived. "No, you are not going to my house!"

The twins didn't give up. They leaned forward, their faces inches from Haruhi's. "That's awfully rude of you. You didn't even ask if Rose-sempai wanted us to go." The underclassmen looked at her.

Rose shook her head. "Go away."

As the twins complained, Haruhi and Rose took the opportunity to make their escape. Rose let Haruhi have the lead, seeing as she didn't have the faintest clue where she was. They walked in silence, finding no topic in which to discuss. Rose looked at Haruhi, who still had her boys' uniform on. Speaking of which, she was itching to change from her puffy uniform.

"We're almost there, sempai," Haruhi informed her. Rose nodded. If she was being honest, she was excited to have a sleepover. The only ones she had was when she was staying at Ron's place. Rose clutched her bag.

They stopped in front of an apartment complex. Haruhi calmly took the stairs up and took out her key. She unlocked her door, which was the farthest away. As she opened the door, she turned to look at Rose. "It's not a big place, but it serves its purpose."

Rose waved her comment away. "It's no big deal." And it wasn't. Rose knew very well the living of a small space. Haruhi swung the door wide open.

The kitchen and dining area were separated by a Japanese style screen door. Rose could see a TV in the corner of the room. Off to the right was a hallway where Rose assumed the rooms were. All in all, it was a cozy place, and Rose told Haruhi just that.

"Oh, you think so? The guys rarely took time when they get here to look around," Haruhi said. Rose shrugged. She took off her shoes and walked to the table. She sat on the ground, her uniform spread around. She looked to the right, and saw a shrine with the picture of a pretty lady inside. Rose understand what that meant. She crawled over, and decided to pay her respects.

"That was kind of you to do that. I didn't know you knew what that was," Haruhi said. Rose shrugged.

"My friend insisted that I study up on your culture as well. I still don't understand a couple of things, but better that than to be ignorant," Rose said. Haruhi nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Yes. Arigato," Rose said. Her gaze wandered back to the picture. "Who is that?"

"My mother. She died ten years ago," Haruhi answered. Rose brought a hand to her forehead.

"At least you have your father by your side," She replied. Rose sat back, staring at the picture. She went back to the table when Haruhi arrived with the tea. They stayed silence as they finished their drinks.

"What should we make for tomorrow?" Rose asked. Haruhi blinked.

"I don't know. Kyoya gave me some money for ingredients, which I have to pay back later," Haruhi said, depressed about the idea.

"The only things I know how to make are English cuisine, so I hope you don't mind," Rose said. Haruhi looked at Rose with open curiosity.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah. I sometimes make the food at my Aunt's house when she is too busy," Rose explained. Haruhi processed this.

"I guess the guys eat whatever we come up with," Haruhi stated. Rose nodded. She stood up, and grabbed her bag.

"Do you mind if I change?" Rose asked. Haruhi shook her head She pointed where the bathroom was. She made her way towards it.

Once she had entered, she took off her gloves. Her hands had become sweaty, and she had been dying to take them off. Rose looked at herself in the small mirror. Her hair was crazier than usual, and her eyes bright. She looked relaxed. Rose snorted. Of course Hermoine would be right in saying this trip would do her good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **I'm surprised you guys like this so much. The hate on Kaede is hilarious. I know I have been out for a long while, but I grew lazy. **Micheal Cao-** thanks for telling me. I'm so happy about that.

**Unruly Rose**

Rose sat crossed legged on the floor of Haruhi's home. She had chosen to stay behind and finish homework, than to go out to the market with Haruhi. She gave a grocery list to the other girl. Rose already knew what she wanted to make for the Hosts.

She tightened the bandage that was on her right hand. Rose usually took off her gloves when sleeping, but considering Haruhi was here, she put a bandage to cover up the scar. Rose leaned back and stretched. Her sky blue pajama pants gave Rose a sense of relaxation. She had on a black oversized t-shirt that had a lion in front, and a fancy H on the back. Rose sighed and hunched back over her work.

That was when the door flew open.

Startled, Rose looked up to see a woman in the door way. She had on high heels, and her hair was a pretty reddish brown. The woman didn't seemed to notice Rose at first. "HARUUUHII!" Unsure on what to do, Rose gave a loud cough. The woman turned to Rose.

"Ano, Haruhi-san is at the market getting groceries," Rose stood up, not wanting to be rude. "I hate to intrude, but I'm Potta Rosemary. Haruhi and me decided to have a sleepover an-". She was interruted by the hug the other person gave her. Rose struggled, as the woman twirled Rose around, screeching something about Haruhi.

"Rose-sempai. I didn't whether to get dark chocolate, milk chocolate, or white chocolate, so I got all of them. I hope that's-" Haurhi stepped through the still open door, and saw Rose trapped by her parent. "Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

Rose was able to worm her way out of the hug."This is your dad?" Haruhi nodded. Rose didn't have the heart to say the similarities between him and Tamaki.

"Rose-chan said you were having a sleepover. Is it true?" Haurhi's dad asked. Haruhi gave a another nod. "Oh, you haven't had one of those. This is monumental!" He turned to Rose. "Please, call me Ranka." He clasped his hands together and Rose got have sworn flowers appeared.

Rose gave a warm smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Ranka-san. It was polite of both of you to allow me in your home." Rose was probably laying it a bit thickly, but no matter. Flattery seems to get you places in theses parts of the woods. Ranka lit up.

"You're such a sweet girl, much like Kyoya-kun," Ranka raved. Rose's smile froze in place. She didn't know whether to laugh or agree with Ranka. Luckily, she didn't have to choose. Ranka was already onto the next subject. "Why are you sleeping over?"

Rose looked at Haruhi, who was busy taking the groceries out of the bag. "We're going on a picnic tomorrow with the Host Club, and since me and Haruhi are in charge of food, we decided on a sleepover."

Ranka nodded, delighted that his apathetic daughter was partaking in such a cute event. He drifted towards her, wanting to help in some way. Rose couldn't stop herself from thinking of Tamaki and Haruhi in the same way. It was unnerving. Rose went to the kitchen and helped Haruhi unpack.

After awhile, Ranka grew tired and went to his room. It was only Rose and Haruhi left in the quiet apartment. In an unspoken agreement, the two girls started to cook in their own little corners. Rose was making some Western cuisine, while Haruhi was doing something more local.

They prepared their food in silence. The silence wasn't awkward by any means. It was comfortable. While they didn't know each other that well, it was clear they both didn't mind the quiet, and they work well as individuals.

So, it came as a surprise when it was Haruhi that broke the silence first. "Ano, Rose-sempai, why do you always were gloves?"

The unexpected question made Rose jerk her arm back, making the whisk in her hands fly away. She cursed in English as she flushed and went after the whisk. Haruhi looked surprised at the outburst. "Gomen," Rose muttered as she picked the whisk from the sink.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Haruhi mused. "You don't have to answer."

Rose shook her head. "No. It was just that I wasn't prepared for a sudden question. It was so quiet, and I just got scared, that's all." Rose went back to her bowl. Her pace was much slower than before. Rose lifted her arm and flattened her bangs with the back of her hand. "I'm very insecure about my hands, so I cover them up."

Not really the truth, but close enough.

Haruhi dropped her gaze to Rose's hands. She picked up the fact that Rose had a bandage on the right hand. "Your hands look fine to me." Her voice was cautious. Rose gave a smile, wanting to avert the subject.

"Thanks. But I can't help feel like that, so I wear gloves. It gives me a sense of security. Maybe in the future, I'll take them off," Rose mumbled. Haruhi nodded, but didn't push the subject further. Rose felt relieved. Haruhi seemed like the person who would push the subject.

"What are you making?" Haruhi asked. Rose glanced up. Haruhi had her hands full with rice.

"This recipe my aunt taught me," Rose said. _Against her will. _"I'm making some white chocolate mousse torte. It resembles a cake, I guess. What are you making?"

"Hanami bento," Haruhi said. Rose blinked.

"I thought you made those when the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom?" Rose asked. Hermoine had drilled all types of facts into Rose. However, Haruhi nodded.

"It is. Knowing them, they'll find a way to get around the system," Haruhi said with a frown. Rose nodded.

Rose and Haruhi had decided to do two separate things. Haruhi will do the actual food, while Rose was in charge of dessert. Rose was itching to make a treacle tart, but she didn't know how. She had asked the cooks at her mansion, but they didn't know either. So, she was taking a big risk in putting her faith in Kyoya to make them.

For the rest of the evening, Haruhi and Rose stepped around each other. They zoomed to one tiny part of the kitchen to the other. They appeared comfortable and content. Several smells of different cultures collided with each other. At one point, Ranka entered the room, and had stolen a couple bentos from them. Only Rose noticed. Ranka put a finger to his lips and left. Rose only shook her head and smiled.

She was having fun despite herself.

* * *

"Ah, that was fun. Hopefully, we made enough," Rose mused.

They had finished the food for the next day, so they went off to bed. Rose stretched until her back cracked and relaxed. She was laying on the floor. She didn't have the energy to get on the bed that Haruhi was offering to her. However, Haruhi didn't seem to mind that Rose was on her floor.

"I think we did. We used up all of Kyoya-sempai's money, though," Haruhi said. She had changed into even more worn out clothes. However, Rose had worn far worse, so she didn't judge.

"I'll pay him back later, don't worry," Rose said. Haruhi opened her mouth to complain, but Rose chucked a pillow at her. When it slid to the floor, Haurhi had a surprised face and Rose was giggling. "Sleep on the floor with me. I brought extra blankets."

Haruhi only sighed but didn't argue. She laid on the floor. Giddy, Rose crawled to her bag and took out three fluffy blankets. She threw them behind her. The muffled cry alerted Rose that she had Haruhi on accident. Rose turned around and saw Haruhi struggling under the blankets. Laughing, Rose went over to her and helped her out. Haruhi had and unamused expression. Rose smiled wide at her.

"I'm going to sleep," Haruhi muttered. Rose nodded. She grabbed a blanket and snuggled in it.

She tried to sleep, but it evaded her. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only half past midnight. Rose sat up. She glanced at Haruhi, who was sound asleep. Rose tiptoed to the door. She opened it as quietly as possible. Rose didn't bother closing it. She continued her way to the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" Rose looked up to see Ranka nursing a cup. He gestured towards the still steaming pot. Rose went over to it and poured herself a cup of tea. She stood next to Ranka and sipped her tea. Citrus tea. Not her personal favorite, but it was relaxing.

"Thanks. Did you know that I would be awake?" Rose asked. Ranka shook his head.

"No. I couldn't sleep either, so I made tea," He said. "But I always make too much." He added as an afterthought. Rose nodded. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going out on a picnic with the Host Club. Haruhi-san and me are in charge of food," Rose repeated. "It was Tamaki's idea to include me. It's an apology of sorts for not being their when someone knocked me down." It may have been unnecessary information to share, but Rose felt like Ranka was kept out of the loop at times.

"That bug," Ranka muttered. Rose giggled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked. A funny look crossed Ranka's face. However, Ranka shook his head.

"Make that bug doesn't get close to Haruhi," Ranka said in a joking voice. Rose snorted, but nodded anyway.

"'l'll make sure of it," Rose said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Lol, I don't own this. Shocking.

**Author's Note: **Hasn't updated in forever...flings this chapter to appease the readers...I try my best to keep writing. I lose interest very easily. So very easily. I know it's short, but the actual picnic will be next chapter. I'm cruel, yes, I know. I'm also surprised that people even PMed me just for this story, what even.

**Unruly Rose**

It was the sunlight in Rose's face that woke her up. She threw a quick glance at the girl beside her. She was still fast asleep. Rose groped the floor to her right. Her hand stopped when it found her phone. She turned it on and squinted at the screen.

7:47

Rose groaned and put her head back on the ground. She tried to fall asleep to no avail. They didn't have to wake up until 9:00. With another groan, Rose heaved off the floor. She grabbed her bag, and wobbled towards the bathroom. Might as well get an early start.

Rose sat up from the floor, groaning as she did. She sat several minutes on the floor, before stretching her arms up. After a satisfying pop, she lifted herself from the floor. She looked out the tiny window. Sunlight was starting to seep through and Rose was excited to start her day.

Rose walked over to her bag. She rummaged through it, trying to find her shower things. She wanted to look decent for today's picnic. Rose walked to the bathroom, making sure to not make a sound. Haruhi was still asleep, and Rose didn't want to wake her up.

She hummed softly under her breath, lightly filling the quiet air with noise. Her humming turned to outright singing when she heard Haruhi wake up halfway through her shower. It was hard for Rose to step out of the warm water, but Haruhi was knocking on the door.

"Rose-sempai, are you almost done? I still need to shower before we leave," Haruhi spoke through the closed door.

Rose quickly shut off the water. She hastily wrapped a towel around herself. She had left her clothes in the room. With a quick glance at her scarred hand, Rose opened the door. Haruhi blinked owlishly at sudden face full of steam.

"Ah, gomen. I lost track of time," Rose gave an apologetically smile. Haruhi shrugged.

"As long as there is warm water left, it's fine," Haruhi replied. Rose tiptoed around her. "Is that coconut?"

Rose turned back. She shivered as a breeze came in. "Yeah. It's my favorite scent of shampoo."

"It smells nice," Haruhi said. Rose smiled her thanks, before rushing to the room. She quickly shut the door. Rose gave a sigh. She once again looked through her bag to find the clothes she was going to wear for that day.

After struggling the zipper, Rose was able to pull out her clothes. She quickly changed into her underwear, eager to dry her hair. She shimmied up her jeans and on a sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted her. Hermoine had called the sweater hipster. However, the sweater was warm, which was appropriate for the approaching coolness.

Rose grabbed her towel and began to dry her hair. Next door, the shower started up again. Rose stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen, and tried to see if there was anything out of place. She walked over to the food, and smiled at the masterpieces Haruhi and her had done. Satisfied, she started packing up the food.

She heard the shower turn off. Rose continued to organize the stuff as Haruhi finished up. "Haruhi-san, where do you want the drinks to go?"

"Anywhere that has space, I suppose," Haruhi answered. Rose nodded. She glanced up to see Haruhi in slightly baggy jean and a boyish shirt. Rose made no comment on it, and continued to pack for the day.

It wasn't long until everything was ready. Rose and Haruhi evenly split the amount of baggage that was needed to be carried with each other. Rose's arms trembled slightly under the pressure, before her arms became adjusted to them. Haruhi opened the door with much difficulty. Both girls swayed and wobbled under the weight. However, they weren't halfway down the stairs when the food was lifted off them.

"Mori-sempai! Hunny-sempai! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

Sure enough, Mori had one stack of food in each hand. Hunny was on his shoulders without a care in the world. As Hunny cheerfully talked to Haruhi, Rose looked at Mori. He had his usual stoic face on. Rose reached up to flatten her bangs. Mori's eyes zeroed on the bandage on her hand.

Rose quickly lowered it. "I accidentally cut myself while changing." Then she flushed at how stupid that sounded. Mori simply kept on looking at her with such an intense stare that Rose had to look away.

"Ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked. Rose jumped. She had forgotten that Hunny and Haruhi were still talking. Rose turned to look at them. They only had neutral faces on.

"Ah," Mori replied. Rose peeked at him. His face was still stoic.

"Wah! Let's go, Haru-chan, Ro-chan!" Hunny said. He thew his arms up in delight.

They started walking down the stairs. Rose kept glancing at the towering stack in Mori's hands. They visibly wobbled in his hands. Rose's hands twitched every time the food tilted too far one side. Hunny made it worse by kicking his legs. The thiry seconds it took to get from the top of the stairs to the car was nerve wrecking.

When they arrived to the car, the driver took the food from Mori, and then put it in the passenger seat. Rose and the others entered the car. Rose became too aware of the little space between her leg and Mori's. Rose glanced at Hunny, who at one point left the safety of Mori's shoulders. She was surprised to see Hunny looking at them with an odd expression. When he looked at Rose, his face went back to cheerful, flowers and all. Rose blinked.

She must have imagined it.

Hunny filled the silence with mindless chatter. Haruhi and Rose did their best to talk to keep up with his babbling. Mori only looked out the window. However, he seemed to be listening as well. When the conversation drifted to only Haruhi and Hunny, Rose turned to Mori.

"Thanks for getting the food for us. There was a big possibility of us dropping it," Rose said. Mori looked from the window to Rose.

"Ah," Mori replied.

"How are you today?" Rose asked.

"Good," Mori said. Rose nodded awkwardly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. "We're here."

Rose jumped when he said that. She leaned forward to look over Mori. Much to her surprise, they really were there. Rose gave a soft sigh when she saw the scenery. It reminded her of Hogsmeade, the village near Hogwarts that was for students and elites only. Rose felt her chest tightened up when she thought of her school.

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed out.

Hunny laughed. "It is!"

The car drove up to a large tent that looked way out of place. As the car stopped, Mori and Hunny quickly left. Rose and Haruhi looked at each other. They shrugged, and got up. The driver handed them a bag for each of them. Rose curiously peered inside. All the food was inside, which made carrying it easier.

Haruhi and Rose walked towards the tent. "I don't like this," Haruhi muttered. Rose could only nod. They each opened a flap. Neither of them were that surprised when fall leaves hit them in the face. As the leaves cleared, the Hosts were lined up, looking too elegant for a picnic.

_Welcome._


End file.
